Batman:The Life and Death Of Indigo Taylor
by allieslost2793
Summary: This is about a Batman villain I created.  The criminals included in this story are The Joker, Harley, Two-Face, The Riddler, and Poison Ivy. My character has snake-like abilities thanks to the Joker and Ivy. This shows how she deals with her new life!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Adam and Eve, the righteous saviors of god were thought to be so noble. They were the ones to protect the new wondrous place of Eden, yet they gave it up so effortlessly. Why were they so easily corrupted? It is because he stood for all the evil in the garden. The serpent looked upon them and they shuddered. At this moment, they knew they had been beaten by the devil himself.

A snake is considered to be a carnivorous reptile. From all over the world, they're vicious and unyielding while full of deceit and lies. Snakes cannot be trusted. They are the lords of the underworld, and they're coming back to finish what they started. Scared? You should be.


	2. Chapter 1

Taylor Lynn Hopkins was like any ordinary girl, although she always grew up to be quite reserved. She was the girl that had a few friends, but she wasn't an extremely outgoing person. Taylor didn't like normal things. This explains her love for snakes. She had loved them ever since she was a little girl growing up in Tampa, Florida. Her dad always used to grab snakes that would wander into the backyard, and bring them to her. All of her friends would shun and cower away from them. She never did.

Not only did Taylor have a love for snakes, but she had a thing for hair. She worked as an assistant manager stylist in a salon right down the street from her apartment. She would also test all of the sample shampoo at home before she put them on the shelves to make sure they were safe for customers.

Taylor was in her apartment watching some documentary on the Animal Channel when the phone rang abruptly.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie! It's your mom! How are you? Are you eating enough? How's your job? Do you need some money? How is that nice Brandon boy you were with? Did he propose yet? What is wrong with your sister? She called me and said you weren't feeling well? Are you ok honey? I really don't like that city you're living in. There are too many nutty people there! Why don't you call me? What's wrong?"

"MOM! I'm ok! I am eating enough! My job is fine! Brandon and I broke up! And Gotham is not that bad! It's just like any other city!

*We apologize for the disturbing of your program, but we just got news from Arkham Asylum that patients have escaped.*

"Mom… there is something on the TV. I'll call you later."

"Wait honey! I wanted to tell you tha-"

"Mom! I got to go! Goodbye!"

*"This is Jack Ryder reporting, and The Joker has escaped from Arkham again! His sidekick, a recent doctor of the asylum, Harley Quinn has just busted him out. They are said to be in the area."

"HEY! Harley bounces over to the reporter and sticks her finger in his face. "I'm nobody's sidekick! I'm his fiancé!"

"HAHAHAHA! NOT A CHANCE DOLLFACE!" Joker bellows from the background while running up to the camera. "I need to go play with Ol' Batsy! I have no time for settling down!"

"But Puddin! You promised!"

"NO! Leave me alone! I'm busy!" he shoves her away with a hand in her face.

"But Mistah J!"

"I SAID NO!" he turns back to the reporter. "So…. How are you Mr. Ryder? It's been awhile! To be quite honest, I think I'm a little rusty. I have to put myself back out there. I've been in Arkham for a long time. This town has gotten far too stiff for my liking. Ready to have some fun Harley Girl?"

"As ready as I'll ever be boss!"

"GOOD! Because Gotham….. The Joker is BACK! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!*

Taylor turns off her TV in disgust.

"The Joker is ridiculous! He thinks he is just the funniest thing! God! I hate him! Batman is even worse. He's so self-righteous. That stupid vermin is just as bad as the people he throws into Arkham."

Just then she heard the door ring. Although, she wasn't expecting anybody. She opened the door very carefully.

"Hello?"

"Hello M'am! You must be Taylor Hopkins! I am correct?"

"Yes, can I help you with something?"

"Oh! Well Miss! I have some new shampoo for you! I must advise extreme caution though!"

"Shampoo! I didn't order any shampoo! Anyways, it is Michelle's turn to try out the new shampoo!"

"Yes, I see, but she advised me to give it to you, and I must advise extreme caution."

"Extreme caution? Why?"

He shuddered before continuing on, "Well you see miss there is something new in this mix that has never been tried before, and they don't know what kind of reactions you will have."

"What's in it?"

"Well…."

"What's….. in….. it?" punctuating each word carefully.

"Well, the secret ingredient of the shampoo is…. Snake venom."


	3. Chapter 2

She stared at the bottle with great concern as she held it in her tiny hands. The hot water was splashing over her head. Taylor wasn't sure she should actually use it. Snake venom could be really harmful if used wrong, but what if it worked really well? She would make a ton of new business. She had to try it!

"Here goes nothing.," Taylor mumbled to herself.

She squeezed the bottle and out came a thick, green fluid into her hands.

"So far, so good."

She began slowly massaging the mixture onto her scalp. Her head had an interesting feeling, it was all tingly. Not to mention, it smelled great! She rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of her scalp and stepped out of the shower. Her hair looked amazing! It looked shiny and undamaged! She began to do a happy dance. Taylor Hopkins would make millions. As she hopped into her silky blue bed, she just sighed to herself. Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

Taylor woke up 5 minutes before her alarmed went off. She jumped out of her bed feeling refreshed and relaxed. She grabbed all of her things and went to style her hair when she noticed it was already in an elegant pull back. It was up and curled in all sorts of directions and she noticed little pieces of her hair framed on the side of her head that looked sort of like snakes.

"That's weird. I don't remember doing that. Whatever! It looks good!"

She hopped into her car and she was drove to work when she noticed all of the lights were off. She peeked her head in and saw her manager working on paper work.

"Mr. Johnson? Hey! Sorry I'm early, I just thought I would come in and see what's shaken'.

"Miss Hopkins? You shouldn't be here so early! You're costing me money! Get out!"

"Excuse me?"

"GET OUT!" he went to scoot her out the door when she slapped his hand out of the way and hissed loudly.

"Don't touch me!"

"Did you just hiss at me? Are you feeling alright?"

"What? I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry. I'm feeling alright. I'll come back during opening hours."

Taylor started to scratch her head in frustration.

"No! Please Miss Hopkins! I insist you stay! I am sorry for my outburst. I've been on edge lately. You look tired yourself. You should go out tonight. You work yourself to hard."

"I actually don't work myself enough. I'm on the verge of losing my apartment."

"I'm so sorry. This may be a bad time to tell you this, but the salon might be closing.

"WHAT? When did this happen? How can we fix it?"

"Darling, you've known this for a very long time."

"What am I going to do? My whole life depended on this job, and now it's over!"

"Stop worrying! Here, take this 50 dollar bill. I want you to get dressed up and go have a drink with you friends alright. Let me see if I can fix this before it is too late."

"WHAT! I can't accept money from my boss!"

"Taylor, it's alright! Just consider it an early paycheck. Plus, you're like a daughter to me. Go have fun. Now!"

"Ok. If you say so."

She went home to tell her friends about the salon, and they came over right away. They spent the whole day getting ready. Taylor put on a long shirt and long pants. She did applied simple make-up and left her hair in the same style. She thought she looked great until her friends saw her.

"What are you wearing Tay? You look like your going to a graduation dinner! Why so formal? Put on a tank-top and mini-skirt, and get yourself out here. We're going be late!" Katie shouted.

"Actually I'm going to wear this. It's cold outside and it's easier to dance in." Taylor replied.

"Taylor, it's 80 degrees outside and you and I both know you're not going to dance. You never do. You're such a buzz kill."

She rubbed her elbowed nervously, "I dance sometimes…"

"You're really pathetic you know that. Can't even dress right to a dance club. No wonder Brandon left you."

"You know what? SCREW YOU KATIE! I AM SO SICK OF YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" with that, Taylor slapped her friend across the face.

She fell to the ground in surprised. Katie looked up astonished.

"Did you just hit me?"

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that! Are you ok!"

"What the hell is a matter with you? I'm going home! Have fun partying by yourself psycho!

Taylor grabbed her by the shoulders, shook her, and got screamed right in her face.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

Katie pushed her off with as much force as she could. "What is your PROBLEM?" "I'm leaving!"

Taylor just sunk to the floor and latched her fingers into her hair. She decided she needed a drink after all.

Club Hell was the same as always. Dark and rocking. She had already downed a couple of drinks and was on the verge of falling over when she came to the startling conclusion.

"My life sucks."

The bartender came over to her. She didn't even give him the courtesy of looking at him.

"Another drink miss."

"No. Thank you. I need to be heading home. I have a big day tomorrow!"

"What's that?" he questioned.

"The beginning of the rest of me life."

"Awww…. Don't feel bad sugar. You really should smile more. LIKE ME!"

With that she shot her head up to see who had been talking to her. That was when, she saw herself staring into two, lively purple eyes, and a smile she would never forget.


	4. Chapter 3

"Well hello gorgeous!" he exclaimed inches away from her face.

"Over here Mistah J!" Harley Quinn shrieked while doing a cartwheel.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Oh! Wait! WHAT? Are you trying to say that brunette bimbo is prettier than me?"

Before Joker could answer, he was interrupted by Two-Face who had made his way into the building.

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO RAID THE PLACE?" he exclaimed.

The Riddler came in behind him holding his ear.

"Jesus Harv! Do you always have to YELL! I'M STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

"WATCH YOURSELF ED! WE SHOULD SPLATTER YOUR BIG SHOW-OFFY BRAIN ALL OVER THE WALL!"

"Such big words Harvey! Be careful! You wouldn't want to over-exert yourself!"

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF BOY! WE'RE GONNA-"

"Now boys, why do you always have to fight?" Ivy pointed out as she joined the rest of the crew. "Men are so childish. Don't you see why females have to do all of the work? You animals are inferior to us women."

Joker laughed at that. "I'd hardly consider you a women Pammy! Your one of the guys you repulsive 'Queen of Weeds'! HAHAHAHAAHHAAHAA!"

"Whatever. You're just mad, because I can get closer to Batman than you ever will." She smirked.

"SHUT UP PAM! Nobody's come closer to stopping the Batman than ME!" Two-Face bellowed. "Right Riddler?"

"I'm staying out of this one." He said as he went back to solving his Rubik's Cube.

Ivy slowly walks to Two-Face. "Harvey, Harvey, Harvey…. It really has been awhile since the last time we saw each other. After all this time, you still don't know how to use your brain, but at least you look halfway decent.

"THAT HALF OF ME WANTS TO STRANGLE YA!"

She pouts. "What does the other have want?"

"TO HIT YOU WITH A TRUCK!"

Harley Quinn looks at both of them confused.

"We use to date."

Harley just smiles. "Ah, Well that explains quite a bit, but your both wrong. I was the closest to killing Batsy. He even said so himself."

Remembering her mistake to not bring up that damaging incident of her Puddin's ego, she had already started to cower as the Joker instantly ripped around and raised his arm to hit her.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" he barked.

"I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK! I'M SORRY MISTAH J! YOU'RE THE BEST AT IT! I SWEAR!" Harley pleaded.

With no luck of calming him down, the Joker back-handed her across the jaw-line. She fell back in anguish as Ivy ran to her aid immediately.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to her you wretched, egotistical clown?"

"She deserved it!" Joker shouted at the top of his lungs. "I am the only one allowed to get Batman, and you all know it!"

"You are SO full of yourself! I despise you! You don't even deserve Harley!"

"Who are you to tell me what that disappointing excuse of a hench-wench deserves! May I remind you that she is the one that always carries her sorry carcass back to me!" He gave up on the insufferable women, and looked back to the men for support. "Riddles! Put that stupid piece of square plastic down, and help me with these intolerable creatures!"

"Sorry! I was waiting for everyone to stop yelling at each other." he spat back.

Two-Face perked up again. "Back to my first question, WHEN ARE WE GOING TO RAID THE PLACE?"

"HARVEY! I'M STILL RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!" Riddler bellowed.

Ivy got up from Harley. "Do not tell me we are back to that again! Men are so typical!"

"Will you just all SHUT UP!" Taylor shouted from the bar.

All of the villains look at her with wide eyes. Most forgot she was there. Seeing all of their faces, Taylor knew she had made a big mistake.


	5. Chapter 4

The Riddler was the first to speak up. "Who might you be?"

"From what I gather, you're the Riddler. Why don't you challenge yourself and tell me? I have been standing here this whole time listening to your pointless and idiotic conversations, but you all were too stupid and self-absorbed to noticed."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO US THAT WAY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MISSY?" Two-Face asked.

She pondered that question for a moment and smiled before answering. "Well, as of today I suppose you could call me a risk-taker you pathetic, coin-flipping freak!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Harvey started to charge at Taylor until the Joker held him back in curiosity.

"Calm down Dent. This little girl doesn't know her place in this world. You do know who we are don't you?"

"Duh! Honestly, I'm really NOT impressed."

Joker smiled sadistically. "Ah! What a poor sport you are! Are you saying I don't even impress you?"

She scowled and rolled her eyes. "NO! You are the worst! At least I have respect for some of these people, but definitely not you! As far as villains go, you're a sad excuse."

Everyone looked to the Joker worried by his reaction, but surprisingly he didn't seem to have one. He just looked at her, and stared in wonder when the mad clown himself finally spoke.

"Why is it that a young innocent girl like yourself has the guts to stand up to me, yet most full grown men do not."

Edward chuckled to himself. "I feel a riddle coming on."

"Told you men were inferior." Ivy mumbled under her breath.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Joker snapped his attention back to Taylor. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"I'm not scared of you! I'm not scared of any of you! I am so sick of society these days! Everyone is so easily corrupted! Even Batman is ridiculous! Now there is a man who deserves Arkham's attention."

The Riddler smiled to himself and hopped next to the girl in question. "For hating psychos so much, you sure sound a lot like us you know."

"I'm nothing like you!" she replied in disgust.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh really? Let's put you to the test little lady!" Joker proposed. "Harley! Get me the canister!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" she asked stepping away from him.

"Kid... I'm the Joker. I don't just randomly kill people. I kill people when it's funny. What would be conceivably funny about killing you?"

"Wouldn't it teach me a lesson?" she whimpered.

"I suppose. That's not the point of this lesson though. I just want you to do something."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to say hello to my lovely friend in this box" He said as a bright blue snake jumped out of the canister and attached itself into Taylor's jugular.


	6. Chapter 5

The feeling of getting bit by a snake is not what you would expect. It's an incredible process. All the venom slowly pumping through your veins in hours of agonizing torture. That is normally the typical procedure, but since when is the Joker "normal". He just had to pick the most deadly snake in all the freaking forest, and then inject it with even more steroids to make it superior. All of that venom that was supposed to be slowly killing me was rushing through my veins faster than I could keep track of it. It would be like that Voodoo song by Godsmack if Sully Erna had sung it after he had drunk 5 gallons of Red Bull and done an entire pound of crack. It was moving really fast. Every nerve on my body was on fire. The venom was spreading.

"What is THAT!" Joker shouted pointing at the snake lodged in the girl's throat.

Harley had a dumbfounded look on her face, as always. "I don't know Mistah J! Wasn't there supposed to be a rubber snake thingy?"

"YES! WHERE IS IT!"

"Not a clue boss! I'm sure there was one in there earlier! Do you know where it is?"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS IN THERE EARLIER, AND WHY WOULD I ASK YOU WHERE IT WAS IF I ALREADY HAD IT!" Joker roughly grabbed one of her pigtails and screamed in her ear.

"I didn't touch it! I swear!" she screeched.

He loosed his grip on her ponytail and looked into her now watering eyes. "You're not lying to me now… Are you cupcake?"

"NO! I promise Puddin'! I didn't touch it! Cross my heart and hope to die!" she pleaded still trying to get her hair detangled from the Joker's brutal hold.

Joker let go of her ponytail and dropped her flat on her face to the floor. "God wouldn't that be nice?"

"So who put the actual snake in the canister then?" Two-Face asked flipping his coin.

An intellectual smirk splashed over the Riddler's features. "Riddle me this! Who here is an evil mastermind, and is intelligent enough to think up a scheme like this?"

"All of us you babbling TWIT!" Joker bellowed. "This is completely irritating! All of my well-thought-out plans are ruined!"

"Ah! So the Joker is angry is he?" his sneer got as big as can be. "Well then, there is only one simple question you must ask yourself? Who here hates THE clown?"

Everyone immediately shot their eyes to Ivy who was currently leaning over the victim in admiration.

"Red? You did it? Whatcha do that for?" Harley questioned.

"What can I say?" Ivy started. "I couldn't resist. I saw the Joker's canister at the house, and it was just so tempting."

Joker began fuming, "You insufferable, intolerable, unintelligent, dismal, infuriating-"

"Are you quite finished?" she asked with a smirk.

"I haven't even started you infantile weed woman!"

Harley started tugging on the Joker's collar. "Mistah J…."

"God Isley! You are SO irritating! You ruined my joke!"

"Mistah J?" Harley pleaded again.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Are you saying you're the only one that gets to make jokes?"

"YES! You all are uneducated in performing such a task! I am the only one who can get Batman's FULL attention!"

"What exactly are you saying clown?" Ivy tested.

"In other words? YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" Joker spat back.

"HEY!" Riddler shouted from the sidelines. "Not all of us are impulsive as you Jack! At least we get the job done! You can't even detain Batman for more than 5 minutes!"

"Mistah J!"

Joker puffed up at Riddler. "Don't even start with me you unbearable, flaunty, reckless child!

"MISTAH J!"

"WHAT HARLEY! What could you possibly want now!"

"The girl's gone!" she yelped.

"What?"

"That girl with the snake thing in her neck is gone!"

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"G-O-N-E! Gone! As in left, scrammed, amscrayed, ran for the hills, don't let the door hit you on the way out GOODBYE!" she wailed.

Sure enough when Joker fixed his eyes towards the ground there was nothing left but blood and venom mixing together drenching a perfect stain on the cold, hard concrete.


	7. Chapter 6

'The power running through my veins was incredible. I could feel darkness wrapping its' evil arms around me in a cold embrace. I feel like I'm standing on the mouth of hell, and it's going to swallow me whole. I now understand what these crazed people feel. After all this time, I have a purpose and a reason to go on exsisting. I can never go back. I am one of them now. I am a supervillain.'

'I have to get all of the villains on my side, so I can ensure my safety and survival. Before I suck up to them, I need to know how all this started.'

She immeadiently ran to the library, and began looking through old newspapers.

"Poison Ivy A.K.A Pamala Isley was an obsessed scientist that was transformed when her crazed boss hired by Bruce Wayne, tortured her with plant venom. This caused her to obtain a body spewing with toxins, and she is now trying to save plants from a treacherous fate created by man.

Harvey Dent A.K.A Two-Face was Gotham's DA and a dear friend of Bruce Wayne. He had half of his face burnt off and wife killed by a mobster which Batman failed to stop. He is out to murder Batman for killing is wife and losing half of himself in the process.

Edward Nygma A.K.A The Riddler was an unappreciated, child prodigy that was severly abused by his father and later worked as an inventor for Bruce Wayne. He has spent the past few years trying to outsmart Batman.

The Joker A.K.A Jack Napier was a skilled chemist at the local plant owned by Bruce Wayne by day, and right-hand mobster for Carl Grissom at night. He spent his life trying to make people laugh, but was changed into a clown when Batman pushed him into a vat of chemicals while doing a heist at the plant where he resided.

Harley Quinn A.K.A Harleen Quinzel was a talented psychologist that was referenced to Arkham Asylum by none other than Bruce Wayne himself. She worked there for a few years before her mind was warped by the Joker. She does everything in her power to get The Joker's undivided attention which is ironically focused on Batman."

'I couldn't stop thinking how similar all of there stories were. Bruce Wayne gave them all their hope and dreams, and Batman ripped it all out from under them. Fate didn't create these poor creatures. BATMAN DID! The reason I am now a new person is because of the Joker and all of his friends, and they all exsist because of that flying rodent. I know what I must do. It's time to kill the Batman!'


	8. Chapter 7

'It was time for me to find a costume. My old friend Katie just happened to be a tailor. I think it's about time I pay her a visit. As I arrived at her house, I knew that she wasn't going to be happy to see me, so there was no way Katie would make me an outfit. I suppose I could always use force.'

She felt a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Oh GOD! Now I'm acting like the Joker! Eww!" she said as she knocked on the door.

"Taylor? Is that you? What the hell happened to you?" Katie asked.

Taylor just smiled. "What are you talking about my dear?"

"Tay! It was all over the news that you were attacked by the Joker at Club Hell! Now look at yourself! You look terrible!"

At this point, she had no idea what Katie was talking about until she looked in the mirror. Her apperance was completely different. She had pale white skin, vibrant green veins, jet black hair, and dark blue eyes. Taylor viewed herself in amazement.

Katie broke the silence. "HELLO! Are you listening to me? I'm talking to you! What happened?"

"I need you to make me a suit!" she abrupted sharply.

"A suit? What for?"

"For murder and mayhem of course! I need something comfortable but sexy! Can you do that? I kind of like Ivy's suit. Although I want it dark blue, and I want snakes instead of plants!"

"Taylor Lynn! I am not doing any favors for you after the way you treated me! And murder? With all the crazies in this town don't even joke about that!"

"No, that's what the Joker's for! Him with his pathetic jokes and childish antics."

"That's NOT funny!"

"I never said it was! Now make me a suit!"

"I said NO! I'm not going to make you a suit just because you stormed in here and asked me to."

"I think you misunderstood me love. I'm not asking!" Taylor threatened softly as she pushed Katie into the wall behind her.


	9. Chapter 8

As Taylor Lynn walked out of her friend's house in her brilliant new costume, she decided it was time to start sugaring up her new "friends". She knew Harley would be the easiest to persuade, and the only thing she truly loved more than The Joker were her darling babies. Last thing Taylor heard was that Bud and Lou got thrown in the animal, the last time Joker and Harley were locked up at Arkham. She made her way to Gotham Zoo, and looked over the various animals. There were all sorts of things from bears, to wolves, and many cats. She finally reached the Hyena Compound.

There was a very large sign hanging above the cage. *WARNING! Despite their laughter, these animals can be very dangerous!*

"Sounds like the Joker's type of pet alright." She whispered. "Bud? Lou? You wanna see your mommy? Where are you guys? Babies?"

The second she spoke those words, the joyful hyenas flew out of their houses practically on cue. After successfully breaking them out, she was about to leave, but then she saw an arrow leading to the reptile house.

"You boys don't mind if we take a little detour do you? Every new villain needs a companion!" Taylor smiled.

The hyenas only laughed in response, and quickly followed their saviour through the multiple species of snakes. She looked over hundereds of classes until she saw him. It was the same snake that had been the cause of the end of her life and the beginning of her rebirth. It was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes one. Taylor began to read the description written on the wall.

'The eastern indigo snake is a large, blue, highly venomous snake found in the southeastern U.S. It is widely distributed throughout central and South Florida, but primarily occurs in sandhill habitats in northern Florida and southern Georgia. It is one of the strongest, fastest, and most violent snakes in the entire reptile kingdom.'

Taylor cooed, "Awww… how sweet! Now's he's keeper! I think you two jokesters will warm up to him quite nicely! Now how about we get you two lovely boys home huh?"

(Switch to the Joker's house where we find him pacing.)

"AAAAHHH! I can't seem to think up another plan! Now what will bring the Bat out to play?" he started to pull out his hair.

Harley perks up from the chair in his office, "We could always capture the big Comissioner Puddin'? That always gets Ol' Batsy's attention!"

"NO! I've already done that! Multiple times!"

"Yeah, but we've failed every single time."

"My little harlequin, that's NOT helping!"

"Well maybe we could-"

"No!" Joker cut her off, "I need time to think! Go play with that green abomination or something. Just get out of my office and give me peace!"

Harley sighed as deep as can be, "I miss my babies…"

*DING DONG*

"Didja hear that boss?"

"Yes Harley, now go get my gun and meet me downstairs!"

"A-OK Mistah J!" she said while cartwheeling down the hall.

As Joker descended the stairs he was expecting the worst. Someone was always out to kill him. Harley on the otherhand was happy as can be until she heard the door open and Joker yell. She rushed down the hall and to the front door to find very happy hyenas smothering the Joker's face with sloppy kisses.

"BABIES! You're back! How did you ever find Mommy?" Harley took a peek outside and found a note on the ground.

Harley,

I think these two silly boys belong to you. I don't understand why people fear them so. They are actually quite wonderful creatures when you get to know them.

Hope to meet in person,

~I~

The Joker read it over her shoulder.

"Who is that from?" he questioned.

"It can't be Red. That's not her handwriting."

"Then who's I?"

Harley scrunched her nose in thought, "I don't know. I suppose we'll find out soon enough!"


	10. Chapter 9

One down, four to go. Now that Harley was out of the way, Taylor decided to take her chances with the Riddler. He would be harder to covince than the dominoed ditz, but he seemed to take a liking to her back at the club. She knew nothing about the Riddler and his hideouts, so she to a made her way to the police station. The Commisioner's office stored all of the information about many villains in Gotham. After breaking into the clink, she began searching through all sorts of theory's as to hideouts and favorite weapons. Just as Taylor got everything she needed, the big man himself walked in.

"Hello Gordon! Sorry about the whole breaking and entering bit. Couldn't risk anything! You know?"

"Aren't you Taylor Hopkins? The hostage of the Joker?"

"Hostage? He hardly kidnapped me. I was the one that fled the scene."

"Then what are you doing snooping through my office. Those are private files!"

"Yeah, I know. Needed to tune up on Gotham's finest."

"I could have you arrested you know? This is extremely illegal!"

"Of course, but you won't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Silly Jimmy, I have vital information you need."

"What might that be?"

"Well first of all, The Joker and his lovely henchgirl are coming this way to kill you."

"That's all you have for me." He said with boredem.

"There's that, and I also won't let my snake rip your throat out!"

"What snake?" The Comissioner turned around and saw a yellow –eyed reptile hissing in his face.

Taylor laughed at his obvious fear. "Silly Gordon! Don't missunderstand your place in this world! There are things on this godforsaken earth that even you don't have the power to control! See you around! Oh, and say hello to Gotham's newest criminal." With that she grabbed her little friend and headed towards Riddler's with a smirk.

Taylor broke into Riddler's with ease. His hideout was some old detective agency.

"Eddy? Riddle Boy? she called.

He shocked her with his sudden appearance. "How did you find me?"

"I broke into the Commisioner's office, and looked up his records."

"You sneaky little minx! That still doesn't explain why you are here! I don't take kindly to people breaking into my hideout."

"What can I say? I was bored!" she laughed at this.

The Riddler was getting irritated, "Riddle me this! Until I am measured, I am not known. Yet how miss me, when I have flown. What am I?"

"I have no idea." Taylor yawned. "What are you?"

"Time! This is sadly something you just ran out of!" He picked up his staff and advanced on her.

"WAIT! Can I ask you a riddle before you kill me?"

"I suppose. I'm indeed a fan of riddles."

"What is funny to some and devastating to others? It causes success and defeat at the same time! What is it?"

The Riddler rolls his eyes, "That's easy! It's a joke!"

"Exactly! You and the Joker are often compared and this annoys you greatly. You don't even want your names in the sentence, yet people confuse with that idiotic clown all the time."

"What's your point?"

"Well, I don't paticularly like him either. Here's what I'm saying. If you allow me into your little villain family, I will make damn sure Gotham never mixes up your names again!"

"How interesting! I suppose we can work something out. You look familiar."

"We've met before, and we can get reacquainted later. If you excuse me, I have other criminals to persuade."

"Good. I look forward to it."

"One more thing Eddie, I will leave you with one more riddle. I can sizzle like bacon, I am made with an egg. I have plenty of backbone, but lack a good leg. I peel layers like onions, but still remain whole. What am I?"

"A snake?"

She reached out to shake his hand, "You can call me Indigo."


End file.
